Stand and Protest
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: Ginny takes a moment to stand and protest against the wrongs that are happening in Hogwarts under the reign of Severus Snape.


Silence seemed to hang over the Great Hall it was lunch and the normal chatter was not happening. Sure there were people talking here and there but the life and vibrancy was not present. It was a gray rainy day as reflected in the ceiling. Ginny hardly looked up at it as she pushed the peas on her plate around. Why they were on her plate she did not know. She wasn't exactly fond of them yet she had put some on her plate, and instead of eating she was just pushing them round and round.

Her mind wasn't there in the Great Hall but off on an adventure outside the prison walls now know as Hogwarts, with Harry. She desperately hoped that where ever he was he was alright she had heard rumors and wasn't exactly sure what to believe. The only thing she could believe was her heart and it told her that Harry was still alive trying to end all this, and that he hadn't just simply run off. She had to keep on believing, looking in the sorrowful eyes of those around her, how could she not?

Just down the table sat Neville gingerly eating, his lip was split and swollen, as was his eye. She had heard that he had gotten a 'bit mouthy' in Dark Arts. In truth he got off easy considering his blood status. Her heart went out to him, he was the most vocal of them all, it was surprising to see him in such a manner. It was only a few years back that he was the timid boy who approached her to go with him to the Yule Ball.

Neville wasn't the only one who changed everyone seemed to have changed. Luna was no longer just that weird girl whom one tried to avoid, she was now a close and trusted friend even if a bit odd. Luna was smart and always had her heart in the right place.

Wherever Luna was Ginny hoped she was alright. She had a feeling she had been taken considering the Quibbler wasn't what it once was. There really was no choice but to believe Luna was alright it was too much to think about when there were so many other things to concern herself with. She believed Luna was as alright as she believed Harry was too and working to put things to an end. Believing otherwise was impossible.

Ginny let out a sigh as her for shoved a group of peas way off course, she herded them back in with her fork as she worked to keep the tear that wanted to escape in tact. She would not let them win. She was going to be strong for Harry, for those around her. People looked to her almost as much as they looked to Neville, whether it was because she was in the D.A. or the former girl friend of Harry Potter, or just one of the three to try and steal the sword of Gryffindor, she didn't know but she took to her position among the fighters rather seriously. If she, Neville and the other prominent voices lost hope how could the others retain it, particularly the younger ones?

"Ginny, it's time to go," spoke Kirke looking to her with concern. Kirke wasn't exactly a close friend but he was at least someone in her year she felt she could trust. He was once the quidditch team with her. His face showed the fatigue that almost everyone seemed to carry with them.

Ginny was surprised to hear his voice breaking into her thoughts and reflections. The peas that were on her plate were gone along with all the food all that remained was the fork in her hand that vanished away as soon as she set it down.

"I'm not going," answered Ginny flatly looking Kirke in the eye.

"But it's 'Muggle Studies' we have to go," he answered taken aback by his companion's statement.

"I'm not going."

"But you know what Carrow will do to you," Kirke whispered leaning toward his friend eyes darting side to side almost afraid to get caught talking to her now.

"I don't care, I'm not going. I've spent almost a year dealing with the rubbish they try to shove down our throats and I'm done. I'm not going."

"Ginny, _please_."

"I'm tired of it, they can do what they want to me. Don't feel like you have to stay here with me."

"But.."

"Hurry, you'll be late," answered Ginny nodding to her friend. Rather than speaking up in class and getting punished several times over Ginny decided she was protesting by not even attending class. They could do no worse than they had done to Neville. She was a pureblood and they didn't want to spill too much of her blood even if her family's loyalties were questionable.

With one last look over his shoulder Kirke headed for class leaving Ginny alone in the Great Hall to sit and just think. It was astounding that she wasn't noticed there until after the 'Muggle Studies' lesson.

The message of her decision not to attend rang loud and clear but Ginny regretted not attending, not because of the punishment served, which did include a good deal of pain and a bit of a battering. It was shortly after that lesson and punishment that she left Hogwarts for the Easter Break and didn't return. It really wasn't her fault seeing as it was discovered that Ron really wasn't sick but had been on the run with Harry and Hermione, but still part of Ginny felt that it was her fault that she caused extra suspicion to be directed at her family. That even if they hadn't had to go hide at Aunt Muriel's her mother wouldn't have allowed her return. Neville was left to fight on his own.


End file.
